


A Boat

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys gets her boat. Spoilers for 2x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boat

Daenerys hadn’t been on a boat since she was a babe in arms. She hadn’t even seen one outside of painting and stories. 

She entrusted Jorah to get her a good boat and a good crew to run it. He brought her to it and said things like _a strong keel_ , and _powerful sails_. She neither knew nor cared what those words meant. He ran through the credentials of the captain and then the first mate and she had to stop him before her patience gave out entirely.

“I don’t care. It could be made of glass and crewed by The Others as long as it gets me and my dragons across the narrow sea and to my people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #3: Weekly Quick Fic #1 at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
